Greatly Exaggerated
by ryoluna
Summary: Fred is alive and well...10 years later. But what does that mean for the rest of the family? It's supposed to be a good thing, innit? Angelina/George centric.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea in my head for some time now, told through the eyes of the Weasley Women. And I can't promise I'll continue this or that I will finish it. I suppose it depends on how much the idea keeps digging at me and whether or not you all enjoy it (hint-hint).**

**...oooOOOooo...**

Angelina Weasley looked at the outbox on her desk and wondered how in the world she had achieved so much work in one day. Especially with England competing in the Quidditch World Cup in two month's time. Even though it was taking place in Brazil, the Department of Magical Games and Sports had plenty to prepare for their team.

She felt both relieved and disappointed that she would be out for the event. But with the little bludger due in the next few weeks, she wouldn't be able to make the trip in any case. She felt as if she were ready to pop and ready to begin her leave. The last couple of weeks were hard on her and there was so much to be done at home.

As she tidied her desk to leave until after the baby was born, an department memo came flying into the office from the flap door near the ceiling.

"_Angelina, dear, please do not leave your office until Hermionie comes to fetch you - Love Arthur."_

Her father-in-law never sent her a memo unless it was work related (and this certainly didn't feel work related). Plus, their departments rarely intersected and when she did receive one from his office.

The note also looked like it was written quickly. Luckily, Angelina didn't have to wait long for her sister-in-law to arrive though she felt uneasy by her somber face.

"What is it? What's happened?" Angelina didn't wait for Hermionie to close the door.

"So you haven't heard," Hermionie bucked up her courage. "There's a rumor, I suppose more than a rumor...a report that Fred has been found. Alive.

"Fred Fred, not Freddie Fred," Hermionie had to clarify. She could only imagine what Angelina would be thinking, perhaps many of the things that were haunting her, let alone thinking it could be little Freddie. "Arthur and Percy are trying to sort it all out. He didn't want you to hear it as gossip."

"How...Where..." Angelina could barely function.

"I don't know," Hermionie's voice cracked. "I happened to catch Arthur in the lift. He mentioned something about Hogwarts, but he was absolutely distraught," which was very strange. Even in some of the worst moments of their family, Arthur Weasley was strong and ready to do whatever it took to keep his family safe and sound. "I think he headed to the auror offices when he asked me to catch you. He wanted us to stay here until he knew more," she kept talking not knowing what else to do. "What a time for Harry to be in Romania..."

Angelina had stopped listening. It was a horrible time in her life after the war. There had been so many friends lost. So much to rebuild.

She had always been fond of both the Weasley twins, and when she heard of Fred's death she was devastated. Even more so by the thought that George had been left alone. It was what brought them together, it was the reason why Freddie was named after his heroic uncle, it was the reason why her husband would work himself to death to keep their business alive, it was the reason for everything she now had.

...oooOOOooo...

It was nearly an hour, but felt like days, before Percy came to Angelina's office to update them on the situation. His face was pale and his horn-rimmed glasses weren't quite straight on his nose.

Angelina and Hermionie both stood silently, holding hands, waiting for the verdict.

"The reports of Fred Weasley's death have been greatly exaggerated," he repeated words obviously spoken by his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy and his sister-in-laws flooed to the Burrow where he gave them and Mrs. Weasley a short and brief explanation of what happened. It was based on Fred's account as well as accounts of those that found him.

He was reluctant to tell them too much. Angelina supposed it was still a bit of a shock to him as the rest of them. And that he, just as much as Hermionie, was trying to rationalize it. All she could do was hold Molly's hand.

Arthur had accompanied Fred to St. Mungo's. Owls had been sent out to the family instructing them to come to the Burrow as soon as possible. Bill and Fleur and their three children were the first to arrive. Followed by Audrey, Percy's wife, with their daughters. Ginny along with Teddy, James, Albus, and little Lily were next. And finally, since both Charlie and Harry were too far to come back so quickly, Ron and George who looked steamed at each other, but went to join their wives when they saw the state of their mother.

"What is going on?" Ginny sent the children outside with their cousins.

"Oh, Fred..." Molly weeped.

"Fred is right there, Mum," George pointed out the window watching the children chase the garden gnomes.

"Your brother, Fred, love," Angelina took his hand.

"Yes," Percy loudly cleared his voice and took a breath, "Fred disapparated into Hogsmeade late this afternoon in front of several witnesses including Aberforth. He believed he had just come from _The Battle_. With no other memory. And he looked it too," Percy looked to a spot on the floor. "The same clothes, and as if he were still twenty years old."

"'Ow iz zis possib'e?" Fleur asked quietly for everyone.

"I have set an inquiry," Percy answered in his politician tone.

"Is it possible to apparate through time?" Ron looked to Hermionie for the answer.

"In theory," she searched her memory, "it is possible. But I have never heard of it happening. Surely it would be mentioned somewhere. Wizards traveling through time by apparation."

"Time travel is possible, though," Bill pointed out.

"Yes," Hermionie was still filtering her files of information, "by means of a time turner or some other magical device."

Bill, Hermionie, and Percy continued to debate the logic and evidence of such a thing happening. Angelina sat quietly meeting the tight grip of her husband's hand. She could feel the tension in his body. She could also see it in Ron and Ginny's.

Their brother that has been dead for ten years suddenly wasn't anymore. He was alive.

It was a very strange thing to accept.

"Is he alright?" Ginny asked when she couldn't listen to them ramble on anymore.

"Yes, he seems to be. Dad is with him at St. Mungo's to be sure. They will be arriving as soon as he gets the all clear."

"Blimey..." was all Ron said.

"That's it?" George started in angrily. "'He apparated into Hogsmeade?' What about his body? We buried him. He is dead!"

Angelina eyed him sympathetically hoping he wouldn't go too far and upset his mother even further.

"I saw him, George," Percy said bleakly. "I heard his voice," Molly stopped weeping. "His walk, his eyes...it's him."

"Then you're barking mad, mate!" George shouted before storming out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! **

Angelina followed the tattered stone wall at the far end of the orchard. She had given George plenty of time to stew before making her escape from the Burrow. The debate was still going strong (with poor Ron idling in his own thoughts), Molly had decided to start dinner (work makes everything better - a mechanism that George had inherited) with the help of Fleur, and the children were still de-gnoming the yard (thank goodness).

When she came to the small opening of the wall that lead to the Muggle world, she found her husband. He was crouched down in his usual spot overlooking the tiny village of Ottery St. Catchpole. He was tearing at a blade of grass with his arms on his knees, but he was entirely someplace else.

"Can I join you?"

"Free country," he said flatly.

"Help me," she gripped his shoulder as she began her long haul to the ground.

"You may never get back up from down 'ere," he gave her his arm to her for leverage.

"I'll chance it," she slapped his thigh as she situated herself.

"Are you alright?" this was torture. It was like it was ten years ago and they had just had Fred's funeral. The sting of his death had cut George deeply. He had lost a brother, business partner and best friend in one moment.

The two of them weren't always "Fred and George" or "George and Fred." Occasionally it was just Fred or just George, but the fact that it would forever just be George from that moment on took its toll on him.

"No," he said firmly as the blade of grass rolled between his fingers.

"George..."

"What?" his voice hitched "It's goin' to be alright? Everythin' will be fine?" He stood up kicking the long grass. "How do we know this...this _person_ is even Fred? It could be anyone puttin' on," that had been one of her first thoughts as well. The war had left many many scars.

"And if it is Fred?" she had to get that possibility through that thick Weasley scull.

He huffed, focusing on the cemetery of the village. His hands had moved to his hips thinking to the possibility.

"I don't know," she could see little tears falling down his cheeks. "It took me so long to get used to him not being here. How am I ever going to get used to him again?"

"If it is him," she still hadn't ruled out that possibility. "I know it is not going to be easy. We're all going to have to learn to having him around again."

"I 'spose," he straightened his jacket. "Doesn't mean I have to like it, mind you," he cracked a grin her way.

"Never," she agreed in jest. It was such a relieve to see his smile. "Now, get me up," she pushed him over to a stand and held out her hands for him. "I bet your poor mum is about to send out a search squad after us."

"Yes, dear," he said endearingly with just a tinge of sarcasm as he got her to her feet.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so very very sorry! But I had to restart this story. I started this on a whim, and now I have plans for it. It was going too slow and not in the direction I intended. **

**I have renamed and restarted it. It is titled "The Weasley Who Came Back." **

**I promise not to disappoint. Thank your for bearing with me! Especially those of you who left such wonderful and inspiring reviews. **

**Thank you!**


End file.
